Adventure of a Half Widowed Woman
by Warriorwolfess
Summary: Elizabeth Turner has made a vow, a vow to rescue Will from his bind to the Dutchman. She seeks Jack out and makes a deal with him to pursue Will's freedom. But when new feelings stir aboard the Black Pearl, will she have a choice to make? JE&W Short Ch.1
1. I Promise

_This is both Pre and Post AWE. I kind of changed the ending up a bit to fit my plots. Mkai? This was an idea after reading in the At World's End DVD that after ten years, the curse was not broken. Which pretty much sucks, doesn't it? Anyways, there's both Sparrabeth and Willabeth in this fanfic. But I will be skipping time a lot, just to warn you. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters. This fanfic is written mearly for the entertainment of others._

--

Chapter One

"It's always belonged to you..." Will picked up the small chest, and then quickly turned to her. "Will you keep it safe?" he didn't need to answer, it was already written in the sadness of her eyes. Still, Elizabeth gave him a feeble nod, and pathetically breathed the word, "Yes..." into the warm Caribbean breeze. She walked over to him, and placed her hands on his where he clutched the chest. She nodded once more, and forced a smile. "Yes." she assured him, in a much louder tone.

For a moment, they stared into one another's eyes, and closed in on each other as if for a kiss. Their foreheads met, where they stayed there for the last few seconds. The lovers took in one another, her scent, his warmth, the love that was being pulled from one world to the next. And, as Will felt the sunset upon him, his eyes fluttered open, and then he spun around on his heel, and began to walk away.

Elizabeth's eyes remained closed, and every expression on her face told you that her heart just broke. Her mouth led a slight ajarness, and soon her eyes shot open. She ran to the large rock in front of her, placing the chest on it and running over to the shoreline where her husband was. "WILL!" she cried out, he turned around to the woman, who jumped in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck. They shared one, last, passionate kiss. But he pulled away once more, and looked into her eyes. Elizabeth's eyes were dark, and glossed with tears that threatened to fall. Her hand remained daintily onto his chests as she watched him open his mouth to speak.

"Keep a weather eye out on the horizon." he said, his voice barely above a whisper, and then he walked into the water.

"Will!" she cried out again. "I will find a way to break this curse." her lips pressed together. She watched him turn his head slightly to face her. "I promise." she said, her eyes sincere. But he merely smiled at her. That sheepish smile that always made her return the facial gesture. And she did, she smiled back at him.

"I love you, Elizabeth Turner." and with that he became engulfed in the water. With the blink of an eye, he was on the Dutchman, and it was taking off into the horizon.

"I love you, too!" she cried back to him. "William Turner..." and with that she fell to her knees, closed her eyes, and let the slightest of tears slip her eyes. "I promise..."

--

_A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter one. I know it's short, but I would hate to tie it in to chapter two, because I lay a major time difference there. Anyway, look to your ... is it right? Well wherever the button thing is that brings you to chapter two, press that. xD What the heck are you doing? You shouldn't be reading this! Go press the button!_


	2. I Blame Jimmy

_A/N: This comes a year later in our story. After Chapter One, we find our dear Elizabeth setting off to find none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. Finding him in a bar in the all too famous Tortuga, she begs him to help find Will. He accepts, but only if she promises not to kill him again. Or worse, burn his rum._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Pirates Franchise, only this fanfic. D_

--

**Chapter Two**

Night had began to seize the day, it's dark colors making the sun retreat under the horizon line. The mingling of day and night caused a beautiful array of pink and orange hues. Despite in all their beauty, Elizabeth hated sunsets. They meant another day that Will had to endure his imprisonment on the Flying Dutchman. They made her dawn on the thoughts that haunted her mind. The thoughts of sadness she had to endure without him. But even more so, she felt lonely. That was such an alien feeling to Elizabeth. All her life all she ever wished for was independence, to live life on the edge. And now that she had it, she was hanging off the brink. Nights were so difficult for her to get through. It was obvious she had seen several weeks without sleep. Black circles had made a home under her dark, sulken in eyes. Her hair was touseled and unkept, her face dirty and unclean. She'd lost a severe amount of weight, for most nights she refused to come have dinner with the crew, despite Jack's daily invitation. Speaking of the devil, there he was sauntering over to her, plomping his rear on the barrel beside her. "Lizzie-love!" he said, opening his arms wide. "Bloody 'ell, you look horrible."

"Well, thank you Jack. That's what every woman wants to hear." she said, sarcasm evident in her tone.

"I'm worried, luv." he told her simply. "You don't seem like yerself at all."

"Ha." Elizabeth snorted. "You, worried?" she turned to him with a slight smile slithering onto her lips. "Why that doesn't sound like YOURSELF at all."

"Maybe not." Jack chuckled, and tilted his head. "I got you to smile though, didn't I?" he raised his eyebrows, leaning in slightly.

Elizabeth gave a small, feeble laugh, that was more like a breath with a smile added on to it. She looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "I wouldn't get to used to it, Captain Sparrow."

"Ah, no, back to that voice." he shook his head. "Honestly what's wrong?"

"You know very well what's wrong!" she snapped. "We've searched about every place we could and yet we still can't find any sort of enchantment to break Will's bind to the Dutchman! It's driving me..."

"Crazy? Well, I've been there and back..." Jack's eyes darted upwards in a moment of thought. "Okay, maybe not back... but it's really not a bad place, I promise!"

Elizabeth's eyes traveled over to him, and she raised an eyebrow, looking at him like the crazy man he proclaimed himself to be.

"Come on, all it takes is a few bottles o' me rum, hows about you and me get off these crates and go to the cellar?" he proposed, grinning.

But Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stood. "Good night, Jack." she bid him her farewell, and then walked below decks and into her cabin. More so the crew's cabin. It smelt in there, badly. That, and she was highly uncomfortable with all the men around her. She kept a gun in her hand as she slept. Which, she now grabbed that gun, and slipped into her hammock, bringing the thin blanket over her frail body, closing her eyes. She was tired. Elizabeth couldn't even remember the last time she had a good night's sleep. And now her body slipped into the darkness of a slumber.

She should've known such peace couldn't last long. Several hours later into the night, she found herself tossing, turning. She was sweating, crying out, waking some of the crew. They would've tried to wake her, but the gun was still in her hand. They wouldn't dare.

"WILL!" Elizabeth screamed and woke, shooting up and then looking to the empty space beside her. She shook, wanting to break down into tears, but her face remained dry as she trembled there. But she felt eyes on her, and she turned around to face the crew.

That was it. She couldn't take it any longer.

Hopping of the hammock, she wrapped her arms around herself and walked out of the room. She headed up, until she found herself at the door of Jack's cabin. She pressed her ear against the door, hearing a soft tune being hummed. She walked in, to see Jack in his chair. Or, was. From the fright, he stumbled back in his chair, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Bloody hell... Lizzie you scared me..." he said.

"I'm sorry!" she looked at him, with wide eyes and gritted teeth behind her partially opened mouth. She was still shaking when she turned around to head out.

"Wait!" Jack stood up, regaining his posture and walking over to her quickly. He seized her shoulder, and then looked into her eyes. "What'd you want?" he asked, his voice rather soft. He was seemingly and surprisingly sober.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." she said quickly.

Jack's eyes widened, a whimsical expression soared across his face. "Whot?!" he retorted, with surprise in his tone, as he thought she meant the other term for the word. Not that he wouldn't gladly oblige but...

"No, no no! Not like... not like that..." Elizabeth assured him, catching the slightest glimmer of disappointment in Jack's eyes. "I can't sleep. I haven't slept in God knows when. I don't know why this would help but..."

Jack nodded, understanding. "Ah, yes, o' course ye can sleep in me cabin for the night."

"I don't have to wear a dress, do I?" she asked.

Jack laughed at her. "No, love, you look just fine." he informed her, examining the woman with a smile.

"I thought your exact words earlier were that I looked horrible?" she couldn't help but smile. There was something about Jack... something that always made her smile, no matter how badly she truly felt.

"I said that, did I? Perhaps it was me evil twin brother... umm... let's call him Jimmy! Where is the little bugger..." he looked around in fake suspicion. "Jimmy, wherever you are you bloody git, you need to get over here right now and have a serious talk about why you said such things to Lizzie!"

Elizabeth laughed, perhaps harder than she ever remembered laughing. "Jack, it's fine, I forgive you."

"Jimmy!" Jack corrected, crossing his arms.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Alright, I forgive..." she couldn't help but laugh again as she said the name. "Jimmy..."

Jack grinned at her and gestured to the bed. "Go on in, Lizzie-love."

Elizabeth nodded, and then lifted the bedsheets, heavier than her accustomed, and slipped under them. She lay her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

His bed was more comfortable than she had expected, though she didn't fall asleep right away. In fact, her eyes fluttered open to where Jack once more sat at his desk, reading some... book, that was set over a map, where he used some sort of twin pointed navigation tool.

"Jack...?"

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled in response, looking over at her.

"Thank you..." she said softly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yer welcome..." he said, before setting his navigating utensil down, and then he walked over to the bed, removing his affects, vest, sash, and then his shirt, and setting them on the floor. He proceeded to crawl in the bed.

Elizabeth frowned at this, sitting up. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting in me bed."

"Well put your shirt back on! I feel awkward enough as it is!" she complained, throwing the pillow at his chest.

Jack caught it, and then rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, fine." he picked up the shirt, and slipped it back over his body. "Now, if I have to wear a shirt, you have to wear a dress..." he smiled at her.

Elizabeth gave him a glare. "I am not wearing a wench's dress." she stubbornly protested.

"Brilliant, no shirt it is, then!" he said, reaching to take it off again, however Elizabeth grabbed his wrist. "Fine. I'll wear the damn dress, just keep it on." she got up and stormed across the room. She then opened the chest that sat against the wall.

"Wait, Lizzie..." Jack spoke again.

She turned around, cocking her eyebrows. "Yes, do I have to where my hair up, too?" Elizabeth inquired in an annoyed tone of voice.

"No... you don't have to wear the dress. I'll keep me shirt on, I'll live."

Elizabeth smiled and walked back over to the bed, crawling in beside him. She sighed. "Well thank you then."

Jack shrugged. "I figured you're tired enough as it is. Besides, yer beautiful without the dress." he informed her, as he slipped under the covers and closed his eyes.

Elizabeth pursed her lips and sat up slightly. Several comments about women she could picture Jack saying, and "beautiful" was not one of them. "You think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly.

Jack opened his eyes and looked up at her. "O' course... what man wouldn't?"

Elizabeth found herself blushing. She looked away from him. "You're exaggerating."

"Am I?" he chuckled, shook his head and then turned to his side, closing his eyes once more. "Night, Lizzie-love."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Good night, Jack." she spoke the words in a more kindred tone than she had spoke before. Then, she turned her back to him and closed her eyes, letting sleep seize her once more, this time with a smile upon her face.


End file.
